


wanderers between worlds

by violasarecool



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Free Verse, M/M, Other, Poetry, Trespasser, vague reference to suicide ideation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violasarecool/pseuds/violasarecool
Summary: trespasser thoughts (that neither will voice)
Relationships: Lavellan/Solas (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 2





	wanderers between worlds

**we were not made for this world, my love  
** **my body craves the endless void  
** **your guilt may kill us all**

_but this world, it withers because of me_  
_and your hand—  
_ _ah, i see. guilt again_

**_perhaps i was doomed from the start_ **


End file.
